Ben 10: Adiós, Elena
by MayoTango131
Summary: Ben Tennyson esta deprimido por la muerte de su amiga, Elena Validus. Y para aliviar y/o eliminar su tristeza; Ben cometerá un grave error que le costara su reputación de el "Salvador del Universo".


**Ben 10: Adiós, Elena**

**Disclaimer:**_ Ben 10 es creado por "man in action", trasmitida por Cartoon Network._

* Este es mi primer Fic de Ben 10, en el que no aparecen el Profesor Paradox y Eon. También es mi primer Fic "Benlie" que publico. Espero que les guste la historia.

**Advertencia:** Los nombres de los "alienígenas del Ultimatrix" de Ben serán en ingles para evitar confusión entre lectores Latinoamericanos y españoles. Perdón si ofendo algún fan.

* Este Fic es una continuación directa del final de "**Revenge of the Swarn**", de Ben 10: Ultimate Alien.

**Personaje OC invitado**: Vanessa Hacket (creada por mi amiga: "**Gaby Stories**")

* * *

><p>Ben Tennyson, conocido universalmente como el "salvador del universo" y el "portador del Ultimatrix", apenas de cuesta creer que en tan solo unos minutos su mejor amiga acaba de fallecer. Al cerrar sus ojos, Ben aun puede escuchar el grito, ese "mecánico alarido" de dolor que Elena efectuó antes de su sacrificio para poder detener a la Reina Chip, quien la estaba poseyéndola desde hace mucho tiempo hasta transformarla en una abominable hibrido humanaNanochip, y controlándola subconscientemente para que ella cometiera actos viles e egoístas.

El grito de agonía de Elena; acosara a Ben para toda su vida.

Al abandonar el laboratorio, Julie esta conduciendo el auto de Ben, el DX Mark 10, porque el apenas se concentra en lo que hay a su alrededor y tiene una mirada perdida y vacía. Julie empieza a preocuparse de su novio e intenta consolarlo.

— ¿Ben, quieres hablar conmigo? — Dice eso Julie mientras que se mantiene concentrada en el camino y en seguir al Auto de Kevin.

— No — Ben tiene los brazos cruzados y con una mirada llena de frustración. —. No lo entiendes Julie: ¡Yo mate a Elena!

Julie esta muy triste al oír eso, triste de que la culpa "consumiera" a su novio — Ben, no fue tu culpa. Los Nanochips "consumieron" a Elena hace mucho tiempo…

Ben oyó las dulces palabras de consolación de su novia, pero no quiere creerlo — Elena quería ser mí amiga, ella quiera que yo la amara, y como todo un "buen amigo": La ignoraba cuando ella más me necesitaba.

Julie intenta tocar el hombro de su novio para alentarlo, pero Ben la ignora, Ben ya no quiere seguir hablando con ella ni siquiera mira, porque esta sumiso en su depresión o… porque piensa que Julie podría estar en peligro si esta cerca de el. Ben cree que Julie podría sufrir, o morir (como Elena); por culpa de la "maldición" de ser el portador del Ultimatrix.

Entretanto, en el auto de Kevin. Mientras que Kevin conduce el camino, Gwen Tennyson intenta calmarse e relajarse por los recientes trágicos eventos que acaban de pasar. Gwen siempre es catalogada por todos como: "_el cerebro y la conciencia del equipo_", o, "_que ella es tan madura como para sostener el mundo sobre sus hombros_". Pero hoy se siente miserable y muy culpable por no haber compartido más tiempo con Elena, como ir de compras o cualquier "otra cosa" que suelen hacer las chicas, pero no, Gwen jamás lo hizo, jamás la invito a una de sus actividades, ni siquiera la consoló en cuando falleció su padre.

Gwen Tennyson piensa que: La soledad y la desconfianza fueron causantes de "quebrar" el espíritu y la mente de Elena; hasta que fue convertirla en "la Reina".

Pasan unas pocas horas y esta recién amaneciendo… en el cementerio de Bellwood y ahí se esta efectuando una especie de "funeral simbólico", ya que el cuerpo de Elena "ya no existe". En el "funeral" están: Ben y sus padres, el Abuelo Max, Helen, Manny, Pierce, Alan Albright y Cooper Daniels, Kevin y Gwen, varios alumnos de "La Academia de Plomeros" junto con el "Profesor Galvan" que fue el que le enseñaba a Elena; durante sus días de estudiante. Asistieron pocas personas, porque Elena tenía una vida social casi inexistente por culpa de su obsesión de estudiar a los Nanochips.

Muchos amigos, Plomeros y el Abuelo Max trataban de consolar a Ben, pero el los ignoraba. Ben no quería hablar con nadie. En cuando enterraron el ataúd de Elena al lado de la tumba de su padre, Gwen no resiste más y se rompe a llorar, Kevin la abraza para darle ánimos. Sin embargo, Ben no soporta más la ceremonia y solo se retira de ahí, y no lo vuelven a ver. Al terminar cada uno se dio el pésame y se retiraron.

* * *

><p>Julie llega a su casa, por medio de su motoneta, y al entrar, la joven asiática recibe un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo de su madre por lo que paso. La madre de Julie le dio el "día libre", así que hoy, Julie no ira a la escuela ni a sus practicas de Tenis, para darle un descanso a su hija de esa fatídica noche.<p>

Pero antes de entrar a su habitación, Julie recibe una llamada de Gwen, por su teléfono celular.

— Aló, Gwen; ¿que pasa, le ocurre algo a Ben? — Julie sabe que algo no esta bien.

— ¿Ósea que Ben no esta contigo? — Gwen dijo esas palabras con extrema preocupación, poniendo algo nerviosa a Julie.

— ¿Ben no ha vuelto a su casa?

— Si, todos lo están buscando desde que desapareció durante el funeral. ¿No sabes en donde esta, Julie? — Gwen junto con Kevin, y con Carl y Sandra Tennyson, están buscando a Ben por todo Belwood, por medio del Jet de Kevin, el Rust Bucket 3, ya que por culpa de "la muerte de Elena", Gwen apenas esta concentrada como para localizarlo por medio de su Mana. Entretanto, El Abuelo Max y "la Fuerza Max" lo buscan por todo el mundo.

— Me temo que si — dice eso con un tono de tristeza y preocupación —. Dame unos minutos para hablar con Ben. Adiós, Gwen.

Julie termino con la llamada muy bruscamente y justo antes de que Gwen le preguntara sobre la ubicación de su primo, y luego Julie apago su teléfono celular. Julie se escapa por la ventana de su habitación y junto con su mascota Ship; fusionandose con su motoneta para transformarla en una versión mas avanzada y veloz, Julie se dirige al cementerio.

Al entrar, las sospechas de Julie se confirman en cuando ve a Ben al lado de la tumba de su vieja amiga (Ben se fue del funeral, pero no del cementerio), mientras que con sus dos manos sostiene el Ultimatrix.

— Hola, Ben — Julie intenta hablar con el, lo mas dulce que puede, pero el se siente tan culpable por la perdida de su amiga que no se a percatado de que ella llego.

— ¿Si me hubiese transformado en Lodestar o en Nanomech, la habría salvado de los Nanochips? — Ben se dice eso a si mismo mientras que Julie lo mira con lastima — Si me hubiese transformado en Upgrade o en Brainstorm…

— Oh, Ben… — Julie se sienta al lado de el, y le da un abrazo. Ben comienza a llorar. Ben ya no puede soportar más los sentimientos de culpa de su corazón.

Luego de un rato, Ben se da cuenta de que Julie lo esta abrazando e inmediatamente se aleja de ella y activa el Ultimatrix y luego se transforma en XLR8 para escapar de ella, para que ella no se lastime o sufra por su culpa, según el.

Julie no puede hacer nada más que llamar a Gwen, y después: Tener fe para que Ben no sea "consumido" por la depresión.

* * *

><p>Unos milisegundos después, en el otro lado de la ciudad. Sin darse cuenta hacia donde corría, Ben, como XRL8, llega a la playa de Belwood. Ben se encuentra muy cerca del Parque de Diversiones del Muelle, muy cerca del mismo lugar en donde tuvo su primera cita con Julie. Al ver nuevamente la feria junto con el amanecer, lleno de dolor e culpa, Ben se arrepiente de haberla conocido y en convertirla en "su chica", ya que según Ben: Julie esta destinada a morir por ser su amiga; al igual que Elena. Así que para proteger a Julie y a todos sus seres amados, Ben decide alejarse de ellos para siempre, por su propio bien.<p>

Ben vuelve a ser humano y descansa sobre la arena de la playa. Ben contempla el cielo mañanero e intenta relajarse, pero es en vano, Ben aun sigue desanimado. En medio de su "pozo de la tristeza", Ben no se dado cuenta de que un sujeto lo a estado observando desde que llego, y en cuando se acerca a Ben, este reacciona violentamente.

— ¡¿QUIEN ERES? ¡¿QUE QUIERES DE MÍ? — Ben, exaltado le grita al misterioso viejo.

— Guau, oye cálmate — dice eso el misterioso hombre y/o alienígena corpulento con sombrero de paja —. ¿Solo quería saber lo que te pasaba, chico?

— ¿Y a ti que te importa? — Ben dijo eso, secamente.

— Si veo a un llorón en la playa, claro que me importa — luego de decir eso, el sujeto se presenta; muy formalmente —. Yo soy el Sr. Vreedle, y quizás yo soy el único que podría ayudarte con tu problema.

Ben abre los ojos de asombro al oír su nombre — ¿Vreedle? ¿Acaso eres un familiar de Los Hermanos Vreedle?

El Sr. Vreedle sonríe de orgullo al escuchar eso — Así es, esos "dos cabezas huecas" son mis dos queridos retoños, ¡los mejores estudiantes-Plomeros que hayan tenido en su Academia! — Al terminar de decir eso, el Sr. Vreedle saca una bolsa de papel de su bolsillo —. Y aquí tienes algo como agradecimiento por perdonar a mis hijos, al menos un "par de ellos", por sus "estupideces" e aceptarlos a ser Plomeros. Toma, aquí tienes una bolsa llena de "Polvo Azul".

— ¿Que eso no es una peligrosa droga? — Ben hace una pregunta retórica, debido a que el ya conoce la "Droga de Morgg" por el "incidente de la mina secreta" en El Incarcecon.

Al escuchar eso, el Sr. Vreedle se ríe de Ben — ¡Estas muy equivocado! Inhalar el "Polvo Azul" en grandes dosis es fatal, pero en pequeñas dosis; es mas efectivo que un "anti-depresivo" — Luego de decir eso se escucha el sonido de una sirena de patrulla, poniendo al Sr. Vreedle muy nervioso —. Me tengo que ir. Fue un placer en conocerte, y recuerda: No inhales todo el "polvo" a la vez, o te volverás un adicto. — Al terminar de decir eso, el Sr. Vreedle desaparece, al usar un "tele-transportador barato".

Teniendo la bolsa de papel en sus manos, Ben, sin pensar, saca un poco de "Polvo Azul" y lo aspira profundamente. En cuestión de segundos, Ben se siente alegre y bien, pero eso no basta para el joven Ben, oh no, el aspira toda la bolsa y se siente "mucho mejor".

Luego, Ben se transforma en Jetray y se va volando de ahí.

* * *

><p>En el hogar de Ben Tennyson. Carl Tennyson, Gwen y Kevin están muy preocupados por Ben, mientras que Sandra está muy enojada y muy decepcionada de la novia de su hijo, Julie Yamamoto.<p>

— ¡¿JULIE, POR QUÉ LO HICISTE? — Sandra Tennyson esta muy enojada con Julie, porque ella no les dijo que Ben estaba en el cementerio.

— Solo quería ayudarlo, hablar con su hijo... Sra. Tennyson — dice eso Julie con mucha timidez y miedo, mientras que mira el suelo para evitar ver el "rostro lleno furia" de la madre de Ben.

— ¡Y no crees que una "madre", es decir yo, es mas adecuada para hablar con su "hijo", es decir mi Ben, que con su "estúpida e incompetente novia tenista", es decir tu niña tonta!, ¿eh? ¡EH!

Sandra no para de recriminar severamente a Julie, y a cada momento los insultos de Sandra se agravian más y más. Por eso, Gwen interviene para salvar a su amiga — ¡Ya basta, tía Sandra! ¡Julie no tiene la culpa de Ben se escapara, a si que déjala en paz!

— ¡No te metas, Gwen! — La madre de Ben esta tan preocupada por Ben que de poco a poco ella esta perdiendo la cordura y la mujer se hunde mas y mas en la ira e se desquita con la pobre chica — ¡Julie es culpable de lo que le paso a mi niñito! yo la voy a…

Por suerte, justo en cuando la madre de Ben estaba a punto de pegarle a Julie, y antes de que Kevin y Carl intervinieran para evitar que la "histérica Sandra Tennyson" cometiera una locura con la joven asiática. Alguien esta tocando la puerta, haciendo eso que Sandra se olvidara de lo que tenía pensado "hacerle a Julie" y cuando ella abre la puerta con desesperación, para alegría de todos, es Ben Tennyson. El héroe adolescente es recibido con abrazos y besos de su madre, y de regaños y reprimendas de los demás, salvo Julie que se alegra de volver a ver a su novio; sano y salvo.

Al ver a su novia, Ben se disculpa con ella — Julie por favor, perdóname por haber huido mientras que tratabas de consolarme — luego de decir eso, Ben la toma de sus manos y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla causando eso que Julie se le sonrojaran sus mejillas.

Pero en medio de tanta alegría, Kevin es el único que se da cuenta sobre el sospechoso e repentino "cambio de humor" de su amigo.

* * *

><p>Pasan los días, y Ben de poco a poco esta cambiando… para peor. Ahora el es mas rebelde e agresivo, y es tan grosero y tan violento que hasta incluso las personas de la Tierra están empezando creer en los mensajes "anti-Ben" del canal 3 del odioso de Will Harangue, pero eso es algo que Ben no le importa, y para ser francos; a Ben ya no le importa nada, excepto su preciado "Polvo Azul". El es capaz de hacer lo que sea para conseguir más de su preciada droga… ¡lo que sea!<p>

Durante los días en el que Ben esta "cambiado", Kevin lo vigila para investigar sobre los extraños eventos que suceden alrededor de Ben: Que en su casa desaparezcan objetos de gran valor, los ojos ligeramente azulados de Ben junto con su comportamiento anti-social, y que Ben visita frecuentemente la prisión de la Null Void; El Incarcecon. Kevin intento "sacar información" del Abuelo Max, pero lamentablemente el y sus pupilos están en una misión en el espacio; sobre una "crisis política" en el planeta Vilgaxia.

Hoy, Kevin tendrá que suspender su investigación; por unas horas, porque ahora se encuentra en el estacionamiento del "Centro comercial McDuffie", ayudando a Gwen, Emily y Vanessa a cargar las bolsas de compras a su auto, mientras que ellas hablan sobre… "cosas de chicas".

—… Oye Gwen, no has notado que últimamente tu primo actúa un poco "extraño" — Pregunta Vanessa, ignorando que Emily odia a Ben y ella frunce el ceño; cuando oye su nombre.

— ¡No!, para nada. Que tal si nosotras vamos a mi casa a estudiar — Gwen, algo tensa, cambia el tema para sus amigas no se enteren del "estado mental" de su primo.

— Yo te apoyo, amiga — Emily interviene —. Hay demasiadas noticias en televisión sobre "Ben" como para perder el tiempo en hablar sobre "Ben" — dice eso, secamente.

— ¡¿Emily, aun sigues enojada de Ben?, ¿que te hizo? — Vanessa dice eso a su amiga parapléjica.

Antes de que Emily le respondiera, su mejor amiga, Gwen la interrumpe — Mi primo tuvo una relación con Emily, hace mucho tiempo; cuando Ben y Julie tuvieron esa "separación", pero tuvo que dejarla por una misión de los Plomeros…

—… Si, y se te olvido la parte en el que "El" me abandono en una Torre de Radio, de 200 pies de altura. Y los bomberos tardaron horas en quitarme "la telaraña" que tenia cubierta por todo mi cuerpo. — Emily termina con la oración de Gwen, mientras que ella se siente muy enojada con su amiga.

— Guau — dice eso Vanessa, con mucho asombro.

— Amigas, podríamos cambiar el tema, por favor. — dice Gwen, frunciendo el seño

— De acuerdo — responden ambas a la vez. Luego Emily se acerca a Kevin —. Ya terminaste de cargar las bolsas a tu auto. — dice eso Emily con un tono dulce pero autoritario

— Si — responde Kevin, de mala gana.

— Entonces, ¡vámonos Gwen!

Kevin y las tres amigas se fueron a la casa de Gwen para estudiar, mientras que Emily y Vanessa hablan en el asiento de atrás; ellas no se dan cuenta de que Kevin y Gwen están dialogando sobre el problema de Ben, en voz baja

— ¿Kevin, no crees que estas siendo algo paranoico?

— Gwen, tu primo tiene un grave y serio problema, y tenemos que ayudarlo. — dice eso que Kevin, muy decidido en sus deducciones sobre Ben.

— ¡Y acaso tu crees que yo no me he dado cuenta de lo que le pasa! — Gwen es muy inteligente como para notar los "síntomas de adicción" de su primo, solo que se mantuvo callada por no preocupar a los padres de Ben —. Tenemos que enviar a Ben a "El Granero"

— ¿Y acaso crees que "la Granja de Orson" lo ayudara? — Kevin bromeando como siempre.

— ¡Kevin! — Gwen le da un codazo en su abdomen por el mal chiste —. El Granero: es un centro médico de los Plomeros que se encuentra en Bellwood, en ese lugar se atiende y cura a plomeros humanos y a soldados del Coronel Rozum, quiénes sufren de crisis nerviosas por el resultado de encontrarse con extraterrestres por primera vez.

— ¿Y crees que ahí ayudaran a Ben?

— A Elena le ayudo mucho, después de pasar su primer día en la Academia de Plomeros — Gwen expresa esas palabras con melancólica mientras que pone su cabeza sobre el pecho de su novio. Luego, Kevin con su mano, acaricia el lacio cabello pelirrojo de su novia para confortarla.

Al llegar a la casa de Gwen, todos se llevan una sorpresa al encontrarse con Julie junto con Ship en sus brazos. Julie ha estado esperando a Gwen en la entrada de la casa durante minutos, teniendo una expresión de miedo en su rostro y usando lentes de sol; a pesar de que el día esta nublado.

— ¿Julie que pasa? — pregunta Gwen

— Ben… Ben… Ben…— dice eso entre sollozos —. Ben quería robarse a Ship para venderlo, y… y…

— ¡Por qué no me sorprende! — Emily la interrumpe, diciendo eso con sarcasmo e burla —. Ben es todo un "caballero" en las citas románticas.

— Ahora no, Emily — Gwen le responde —. Julie… ¿por qué usas esos lentes de sol? — Gwen hace esta pregunta, pero ella, con mucho temor, ya sabia la respuesta.

Julie se quita sus lentes... y se justifican todos los temores de Gwen y Kevin — Le dije que "no". Y… y Ben me… ¡me pego! — dice eso Julie, mientras que los demás están impactados por su ojo morado.

— ¡O Dios mío! — dice eso, Vanessa mientras abraza a Julie

Julie continúa con su relato. —… Después huyó, pero por suerte no logro quitarme a Ship. ¡Por dios! ¿Por qué Ben me lastimo?

— No hables, amiga, no hables. Ya estas a salvo. — Vanessa la esta consolando mientras que Julie llora.

Kevin no tiene palabras para expresar lo que su amigo le hizo a su novia, ya que de pronto aparece Ben, transformado en Ultimate Big Chill, y esta aquí solo para quitarle a la mascota de su "novia" para cambiarlo o venderlo para conseguir más "Polvo Azul".

— ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA, MONSTRUO! — Emily intenta defender a Julie, para evitar que Ben la lastime más.

— ¡Tu no te metas en esto!, ¡invalida! — Ben dice eso, salvajemente, mientras que congela sus piernas. Emily lanza un agonizante grito de dolor.

Gwen, horrorizada por lo que su primo ha hecho, intenta detenerlo — Ben, estas fuera de control. Detente — le dice eso mientras que le dispara bolas de Mana a Ben, para evitar que lastime a Emily y a Julie.

Sabiendo que el no puede competir con la "magia" de su prima, Ben activa el Ultimatrix, y usa a otro Alíen — ¡Terraspin! ¡No me molestes… fenómeno! — Como la "especie de Terraspin" es inmune al poder del "Mana", Ben, sin ningún problema, ataca a su prima con una fuerte ráfaga de viento.

Gwen Tennyson esta a punto de morir; al caer en picada hacia la pared de su casa, o lo estaba si no fuera por la ayuda de Kevin, que la atrapa justo a tiempo y la salva. Después de rescatarla, Gwen le pide a Vanessa que proteja y escondiera a Julie y a Emily en su casa por temor a que Ben las lastime más. Sin dudar, Julie, Ship y Vanessa se esconden en la casa.

Ben vuelve a ser humano — ¡JULIE! ¡Solo entrégame a Ship!… ¡a menos de que quieras otro golpe!

Ben ya esta furioso e intenta entrar a la casa de su prima, para encontrar a Julie, pero es detenido por un "derechazo de hierro" de Kevin. — ¿Y para que quieres a "Ship"?, ¿eh? ¿Para llenarte de drogas como Charlie Sheen? — Kevin dijo esas palabras pero no como broma; sino como un fuerte insulto.

— Aléjate Kevin sino quieres recibir una paliza. — Kevin le obstaculizaba el camino, a si que Ben una vez mas activa el Ultimatrix y se transforma — ¡Rath! ¡Déjame decirte algo Kevin Ethan Levin!: Me arrepiento de no haberte matado cuando tu eras un monstruo psicopata.

— ¡Mira quien habla! — Sin miedo, dijo eso Kevin . Gwen intenta detener esta innecesaria e brutal discusión, pero Kevin le dice que tiene que proteger a sus amigas y que el detendrá a Ben, y que luego le curaría de su adicción. Sin pensar dos veces, Gwen entra a su hogar.

Con una sonrisa aterradora junto con unos ojos azulados (por el polvo Azul), Ben va a cometer otro error —… Pero, hoy tengo una segunda oportunidad para enmendar mi error. — Ben continúa con lo que estaba diciendo antes, mientras que presiona el símbolo del Ultimatrix de su pecho. — ¡Ultimate Rath!

A pesar de que Kevin absorbe el metal de su auto, sus golpes son inútiles ante la fuerza ilimitada de Ultimate Rath. Sin demora y sin misericordia, Ben, como Ultimate Rath, ataca a alguien que antes consideraba su mejor amigo, lo golpea una y otra vez hasta que Kevin esta casi muerto.

— ¡Y ahora, el golpe final! — Ben se prepara para matar a su moribundo amigo, pero es detenido por una alterada Gwen. — ¡Te dije que no me molestaras, fenómeno!

Gwen ya no puede soportar tanta violencia, así que ella tratara de detener a su "salvaje primo"— ¡Ben lo estas matando! ¡Mira lo que estas haciendo! — Gwen captura a su primo en un campo de fuerza de Mana, pero esa "contención" no es suficiente para aprisionar a Ben.

— Muy bien, tu lo pediste — usando la poderosa fuerza de la versión Ultimate de Rath, Ben destruye el campo de fuerza, causando eso que Gwen se desmaye.

Ahora, con un Kevin moribundo y una Gwen desmayada, no hay nada en este mundo que detenga al desenfrenado de Ben Tennyson de conseguir lo que quiere, pero al llegar a la puerta se encuentra con la amiga de Gwen, Vanessa, esperándolo con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada seria.

— ¡Quítate de mi camino! — le dice eso Ben, como Ultimate Rath.

— ¿Es esto lo que quieres Ben? — Sin temor, Vanessa le dice eso a Ben, con coraje —: lastimar a tus amigos por una porquería de droga.

Ben la ruge para asustarla pero ella no se quita de su camino. Totalmente desenfrenado por la droga, Ben comienza a gritarle a la chica, mientras que se prepara para atacarla — ¡Yo no necesito amigos! ¡Yo solo necesito tener mi…

Justo cuando Ben terminara de hablar para atacar a Vanessa, el fue electrocutado hasta quedar inconciente. Cuando Ben cae al suelo, Vanessa observa asombrada al responsable que venció a Ben, fue Julie con su traje de Batalla. El pequeño Ship ya no podía continuar viendo como Ben hace sufrir a su ama, así que por eso el se fusionó con Julie para protegerla a ella de Ben

* * *

><p>Pasan unos minutos, Gwen despierta de su desmayo y luego contempla a Ben, como humano, al estar encerrado e inconciente en una jaula (que es Ship en forma de Jaula), mientras que Emily, Vanessa y Julie se recuperan de sus heridas. Inmediatamente, Vanessa lleva a Emily al hospital para que la atiendan por sus "piernas congeladas", mientras que Julie y Gwen se llevan a Kevin y a Ben en el "Rust Bucket 3" y vuelan directamente a "El Granero".<p>

Durante todo el viaje, Julie esta muy callada, con la cara triste y apenas hacía algún gesto, luego de enterarse (de Gwen) de que su novio se volvió loco por consumir una droga llamada: Polvo azul, ella se esta preguntándose a si misma si Ben volverá a ser el mismo de antes. Entretanto Gwen, quien conduce el Jet, esta muy preocupada por el estado de su novio y esta muy, pero muy decepcionada de Ben.

Al llegar al "Granero", los jóvenes son recibidos por el "jefe" de esta sucursal médica de Los Plomeros: La Dra. Daniela Aguirre. Escoltada por un grupo de Plomeros.

— ¡¿Que esta pasando aquí? — pregunta la Dra. Aguirre, una mujer hispana como de unos 25 años, tiene el pelo largo y castaño. Ella usa una camisa morada con bata blanca y pantalones verdes.

— Tiene que ayudarnos, doctora, por favor. — Julie le ruega a la doctora a que la ayude —. Ben Tennyson esta sufriendo de una sobredosis de drogas, y Kevin Levin se esta muriendo.

— Rápido, muchachos. Llévense a Kevin a cuidados intensivos, y a Ben al "cuarto azul" para darle un Cuidado Intensivo Psiquiátrico — tan pronto como la doctora dijo eso, los Plomeros se llevan a Ben y Kevin. Luego la Dra. Daniela interroga a las chicas — Muy buen, ¿Alguna de ustedes dos me puede explicar lo que mierda les paso a ellos?

Luego de explicar exactamente lo que paso, la Dra. Daniela Aguirre, algo horrorizada por la historia; se fuma un cigarrillo para calmar sus nervios, una mal habito que tiene cuando ella trabajo para el SACT (hace algún tiempo atrás). Luego de entrar al establecimiento medico, la doctora Daniela conforta a Julie y a Gwen diciéndoles que sus amigos estarán bien, pero de pronto aparece Ben, que despertó antes de que los guardias le quitaran el Ultimatrix. Ben ya no esta furioso, sino que ahora esta muy desesperado por obtener "Polvo Azul".

— Julie, no me temas. Lo siento mucho si te lastime, pero necesito, realmente necesito que me consigas "Polvo Azul" para mí — dice eso ben, muy nervioso, y transformado en Heatblast.

Tanto Gwen como Daniela están asustadas de lo que Ben es capaz de hacer, pero Julie no le tiene miedo y tratara de hablar con su novio, si es que puede razonar con el — Ben, tú no necesitas esa droga, tú necesitas ayuda. Déjanos ayudarte.

— ¡Nooooo! ¡Yo necesito mi "Polvo Azul"!, ¡Julie, por favor, te lo suplico; ayúdame a conseguir Polvo Azul para mí… para nosotros! — Ben sufre de un ataque de abstinencia y ahora esta en la "fase de depresión"

— ¡NO!. Ben tu necesitas a tus amigos, a tus padres, a mi… No esa droga.

— ¡CÁLLATE!

Ben esta apunto de cometer el error más grande de su vida: Asesinar a su único y verdadero amor, Julie Yamamoto. Afortunadamente, Gwen lo ataca con un "látigo hecho de Mana", mientras que la doctora Daniela "apaga el fuego de Ben" con un extintor y luego le dispara con dardos tranquilizantes. Ben intenta resistirse a los efectos de los tranquilizantes pero al final sede, sin antes decirle unas palabras a su novia — ¡Te odio!

Julie esta devastada al oír esas duras palabras llenas de amargura; pronunciadas por el joven que ama. Gwen consuela a su amiga, mientras que la Dra. Daniela se lleva a Ben a su terapia, pero antes de eso, ella le cura el ojo morado de la pobre chica con ayuda de tecnología médica de Galvan Prime 2.

En la sala de espera, Gwen y Julie esperan a que sus novios se recuperen.

— ¿Julie, no seria mejor si te fueses a tu casa? — Gwen intenta alejar a Julie de ahí en caso de que Ben escape de nuevo.

— No lo se. Quizás tengas razón Gwen… como siempre — Lo único que quería Julie era que Ben se recuperase, pero también ella piensa que estaría mas a salvo en su casa. Pero antes de irse, Julie le hace una pregunta a la pelirroja —. Sin ofender, Gwen, pero ¿como lo pudiste soportar esos "días oscuros" cuando Kevin se volvió loco al absorber el poder del Ultimatrix?

Gwen no dice nada, no es porque se sienta ofendida, sino porque ella recién se da cuenta de que "la pesadilla ha vuelto" pero en esta vez le toco a su primo. Gwen solo abraza a Julie para confortarla en estos momentos tan difíciles —. Nunca Julie, nunca pude soportar "esos días oscuros" — dice eso mientras que ambas empiezan a llorar. — luego Gwen comienza a decir algo muy extraño para animarla — Cuando llegues a tu casa, date un baño… eso siempre ayuda.

— Esta bien — Julie acepto el consejo de Gwen.

Luego, Julie le pide a su mascota Ship que se transformara en una "nave espacial" para que la llevara a su hogar. Ship se transforma y en menos de un segundo; Julie ya llega a su hogar. AL llegar, su madre una vez mas la recibe cariñosamente (ella ignora todo lo que paso) mientras que Julie le dice que tuvo un "día difícil" en la practica de Tenis, (Julie le miente a su madre para que ella no pensara que Ben es una clase de monstruo) y que ahora tomara una ducha. Su madre comienza a sospechar que algo le pasa a su hija al verla tan deprimida, pero luego cree que eso son solo simples problemas de adolescentes.

Al entrar al Baño, Julie se despoja de toda su ropa y se mete a la bañera. Después de unos pocos segundos en el agua, Julie comienza a llorar por todo lo que le ocurrió. De Ahí, Julie recién se da cuenta de lo que realmente quiso decir Gwen en la sala de espera: "_Cuando llegues a tu casa, date un baño... ahí nadie se dará cuenta que estas llorando_".

Mientras que Julie esta en un mar de lagrimas, la vida de Ben Tennyson también esta pasando por un mal momento… el se esta muriendo.

En "El Granero", en el "cuarto azul", Ben esta en una sala de operaciones mientras que la Dra. Daniela Aguirre intenta por todos los medios necesarios para que su paciente no perezca, pero cada uno de sus intentos parece empeorar la salud de Ben.

— Doctora, lo estamos perdiendo. — dice eso un enfermero Highbreed.

Daniela abrió los ojos de enojo — ¡no digas eso ni en broma!, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para… — antes de que pudiese terminas su frase, Ben sufre una convulsión y luego el estornuda "sangre azul" (otro efecto del "Polvo Azul") —… ¡maldita sea! ¡Tenemos que inyectarle una dosis ligera de Corrodium en el corazón!

— ¡"Corrodium"! ¡Usted esta loca, doctora! — el enfermero Highbreed esta consternado al escuchar eso —. "Eso" esta en fase experimental. Ben es solo un humano y no resistiera a una dosis leve.

— El es un hibrido Humano/Anodite, idiota. Y si este "suero curativo" a base de Corrodium, logro salvar a unos Vulpimancers albinos (especie de Wildmutt) entonces "eso" funcionara con Ben Tennyson.

— y si no funciona, matara a un chico inocente.

Daniela ya esta perdiendo lo estribos — ¡Si no le inyecto pronto; en cinco minutos... Ben Tennyson morirá!; ¡Sus pulmones se están "pudriendo" por culpa del "Polvo Azul". Esta es la única opción.

— Espero que sea la opción correcta. — dice el enfermero, ya aceptando la situación.

Sin temor y con calma, Daniela le inyecta directo al corazón, una dosis de Corrodium junto con "otros químicos". Luego de que los signos vitales de Ben se normalizaran, Daniela sale a fuera y cerca de una ventana ella se fuma otro cigarrillo para celebrar su más reciente éxito.

— ¡Que dios le salve! — Daniela se dice eso a si misma, mientras que ella observa como el moribundo Ben esta luchando para sobrevivir.

* * *

><p>Dolor e angustia es lo que Ben esta viviendo ahora, por culpa del "Polvo Azul" Ben estaba dispuesto a asesinar a sus amigos, a su novia. Ahora es el momento para que Ben aprenda a valorar a sus seres queridos y a aceptar la muerte de Elena… De la forma más difícil.<p>

Ben abre los ojos muy confundido, muy desorientado y sin recordar nada de las ultimas 2 semanas (cuando se estaba drogando), el se da cuenta de que esta acostado en la camilla de un hospital, usando solo una bata de paciente, algo vieja e descuidada, Ben avergonzado por su vestimenta, ya que le revela el trasero, intenta buscar su Ultimatrix ya que no lo tiene puesto es su muñeca izquierda, Después de mucho buscar en su cuarto, Ben al fin en encuentra el Ultimatrix, adentro de un cajón. Para su sorpresa, Ben se da cuenta de que no hay nadie en su habitación, ni flores, ni tarjetas de "mejórate pronto", nada de nada... ni siquiera un paparazzi.

Ben va al baño para mirarse el espejo para ver si tiene algo de bello facial en su rostro, pero lo que ve en el espejo es algo aterrador.

— ¿Que esta pasando? — Muy Asustado, Ben ve que su reflejo tiene los colores invertidos. Ben observa, muy choqueado, que en el espejo del baño no refleja su imagen, sino la de Albedo.

— Francamente me cuesta creer que un "subnormal mandril desarrolladamente evolucionado" posea mi mas fina y mi más indiscutible creación: ¡Mi ULTIMATRIX! — Para empeorar mas la situación, Albedo sale del espejo y se encuentra de frente a frente con Ben — ¿Sorprendido?, aunque es muy obvio que lo estés.

Ben da unos pasos hacia atrás, por el temor de ver a alguien que creía que estaba muerto — ¿Que esta pasando?, ¡como puedes estar tu vivo?

— Por favor — Albedo le responde, con mucha arrogancia e orgullo — ¡hasta el mas necio puede escapar de la nave de Vilgax! ¡Y déjame decirte algo, Ben Tennyson!

— ¿Que?

— Bienvenido al infierno que tu mismo creaste — Albedo dice eso, con una mirada trastornada, acompañada con una sonrisa siniestra.

Ben esta tan asustado que no quiere luchar con el, solo escapa de ahí mientras que Albedo lanza una carcajada maniática. Al correr por largos e estrechos corredores y pasillos, Ben llega al comedor del "hospital de los Plomeros" (el Granero) y en una de las mesas Ben se encuentra con un hermoso joven de cabellos dorados que esta vestido con un extraño traje al estilo gótico-medieval.

— Buenas tardes, Tennyson, ¿como esta la preciosa Gwen, y el perro rabioso?

— ¿Michael?

Michael Morningstar se "alegra" de ver a Ben — Aunque tenga mi hermoso rostro; me gustaría que me siguieras llamando "Darkstar", me parece un digno nombre para alguien como yo, ¿no te parece? — le responde eso junto con una falsa e elegante risa —. Lamento mucho el desorden, es que me estoy nutriendo con esta carne tan apetitosa y tan "salvaje" — Ben se queda traumado al ver que Dakrstar se esta devorando, con tenedor e cuchillo, el cadáver de una Anodite — Esta "Sunny" si que esta deliciosa. — El siniestro joven dice eso mientras que se devora el cuerpo de la Anodite; junto con sus poderes.

— ¿Que le has hecho a mis amigos? — Ben piensa que Darkstar es el responsable de todo lo "raro" que esta pasando.

El joven héroe esta punto de activar el Ultimatrix para atacar a Darkstar, pero no lo logra, porque Ben recibe un poderoso rayo de color rosa, un ataque que casi lo mata. Cuando Ben se recupera del ataque, el observa a su misterioso atacante y se sorprende que ella este en esta realidad.

— ¿Charmcaster? — Ben se sorprende de verla aquí, y que su ropa esta desgarrada y que sus brazos y pies estén encadenados con grilletes oxidados.

— ¡¿Por que no volviste a salvar a mi pueblo, a Ledgerdomain? — Charmcaster expresa esas palabras con frustración, ira y tristeza — ¿Por que no cumpliste con tu promesa?; ¡YO CONFIE EN TI!

— No pudimos volver a "tu mundo", la entrada se quedo sellada cuando Agreggor se robo el "Alpha Rune" (que es en realidad una parte del Mapa del Infinito)

— Eso es mentira, Ben Tennyson. Y eso yo lo se mejor que tu mismo — aparece Albedo en el comedor, para unirse a "la fiesta"—. Tú la dejaste sufriendo en las garras de Adwaita junto con todo su pueblo, porque a ti solo te interesa la fama y la fortuna.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!, Gwen se esta pasando todas las noches tratando de averiguar un modo de entrar a Ledgerdomain, y…

Antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar, Darkstar lo interrumpe — ¡Silencio, Tennyson! El "mundo mágico" de la encantadora Charmcaster esta casi extinto; sus habitantes jamás te perdonaran por dejarlos sufrir de la tiranía de esa "tortuga mágica". ¡Tú no eres mejor que tus enemigos más viles!

— ¡Un ser tan despreciadamente y ególatra como tu no se merece llamarse "Héroe" ni mucho menos tener "mi" Ultimatrix — Albedo dice eso.

— ¿Que esta pasando? — Ben esta muy confundido por las extrañas acusaciones de sus enemigos.

— ¡¿"Que"? — Albedo exclama eso —. !Acaso se te olvido cuando atacaste a tus amigos por estas bajo la influencia del "Polvo Azul"!, o cuando tu golpeaste a Julie solo porque ella no te dio su "mascota", porque ella no quería que tú vendieras a su "perrito" por más "Polvo Azul".

Al terminar de decir eso, Albedo, el joven Ben recuerda todo lo que hizo — No, ¡noooo!

— Ya recordaste que eres un "monstruo", ¿Eh? — Charmcaster se burla de Ben cuando el comienza a sufrir al recordar que le pego a Julie —. ¡Maten al drogado, mis queridos muchachos!

— Será todo un placer, mi encantadora Charmcaster — dice eso Darkstar, deseoso de complacer los deseos de Charmcaster, como si el estuviese enamorado de ella.

Albedo ya se asquea de las pomposas palabras de su compañero hacia la bruja, así que el decide atacar a Ben por su propia cuenta. Albedo se transforma en Water Hazard para ahogar a Ben Tennyson, mientras que Darkstar esta absorbiendo el poder del Ultimatrix para convertirse, de nuevo, en un "dios dorado". Charmcaster disfruta al ver como Albedo y Darkstar atacan a Ben, pero la diversión de la bruja llega a su fin cuando de la nada sale una brillante luz blanca y segadora.

— ¡Déjenlo en paz! — una voz femenina e dulce se escucha al otro lado de la luz.

— ¿Y si no quiero, que me harás tu?

— ¡Tendré que detenerte!

De pronto, la luz se apaga y aparece una hermosa joven rubia, vestida con una túnica blanca. Tan sorprendida como enojada, Charmcaster se dispone a atacarla, pero sus hechizos no le causan daño. La "Joven rubia" ataca sin piedad a Charmcaster con un rayo verde que sale de sus manos, en cuestión de segundos Charmcaster se convirtiere en polvo y cenizas. Darkstar esta dolido por la perdida de su amada Charmcaster e se dispone a atacar a la joven rubia, pero ella también le dispara un rayo verde junto con Albedo, convirtiendo a ambos en cenizas.

Ben apenas puede respirar, pero esta bien. Algo agradecido como aterrado por el poder de la joven rubia se dispone a felicitarla por haberle salvado su vida, aunque en el fondo de su mente; Ben piensa que no se merecía ser rescatado.

Ben abre los ojos de sorpresa al ver que su misteriosa rescatadora — ¿Eunice?

— Hola, Ben

— Gracias por salvarme — Ben esta muy conmovido y abraza a Eunice, su ángel de la guardia (por la forma que esta vestida)

— Ben, tienes que volver, la Tierra te necesita, la humanidad te necesita.

— ¿No entiendo de que estas hablando? — Ben no entiende lo que Eunice le dice.

— En realidad yo no estoy aquí. Ben, este es un lugar conocido por los humanos como el Purgatorio.

— ¡¿Estoy muerto?

— No. Tu solo estas en un estado critico, pero te puedes salvar.

Ben se pone triste al oír eso — ¿Y para que?, para decepcionar a mis amigos, para decepcionar a Julie, otra vez.

Eunice intenta darle animo a Ben — Ben, fuiste atacado por "tres manifestaciones" que representaban: tus miedos, tu oscuridad y tus sentimientos de culpa; trasformados en tus enemigos más notorios (Albedo, Darkstar y Charmcaster respectivamente). Pudiste haberlos matado, pero no lo hiciste. Eso te hace humano, un héroe.

— Y si soy un "héroe", por qué no pude salvar a Elena.

Eunice (o "algo" que se asemeja a ella) una vez mas, intenta animar a Ben— Tú no tienes la culpa, Ben. Ahora, Elena esta en un "mejor lugar" descansando en paz. Ahora tienes que irte, en la Tierra hay una tierna chica que te esta esperando. — Eunice lleva a Ben hacia un túnel que al final hay una luz blanca —. Adiós, Ben. Vive tu vida.

Ben es empujado por una fuerza invisible y cruza las escaleras.

* * *

><p>Han pasado ocho horas desde la inyección. La luz del sol de la tarde ilumina la cara de Ben; justo cuando abre los ojos, el esta acostado en la camilla en una sala de recuperación. Ben despierta con un ligero dolor de cabeza, pero cuando mira a su alrededor, el mira algo hermoso a su lado. Es Julie Yamamoto, vestida con su uniforme de Tenis y esta sentada en una silla, esta durmiendo al lado de el y que ella a estado esperando a que su novio se recupere.<p>

— ¿Julie? — Dice eso Ben, muy sorprendido de que la chica que lastimo y que le rompió el corazón este ahora a su lado.

Julie despierta y se alegra de que su novio este vivo — ¿Ben, como te sientes?

— Tengo frío — Ben le responde, mientras que sufre de un efecto secundario del "suero curativo experimental" de la Dra. Daniela Aguirre.

— Santo cielo, esta muy helada — dice eso Julie, muy preocupada; en cuando toca la frente de Ben —. No te preocupes, yo te ayudare a quitarte ese frío.

Después de decir eso, (y para sorpresa de Ben) Julie se quita los zapatos y se mete debajo de las sabanas de la camilla, y abraza a Ben para "darle calor".

Ben siente que no se merece ese cariño e intenta alejarse de Julie — Julie, no, ¡no! ¡Te he lastimado!

— No eras tú quien me pego, fue la droga quien te convirtió en un monstruo. Y yo quiero que estés bien y saludable.

— ¿Por qué me ayudas?, después de la forma que te trate; No merezco tener a una chica como tu.

— Por que te amo, Ben. Y me importas. — Julie le toma su mano y le empiezan a salir unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos —. No importa lo que te pase, yo siempre te cuidare.

Al oír eso, Ben abraza a su novia con mucha fuerza, mientras que el empieza a llorar de arrepentimiento — Julie; perdóname por ser un cretino, perdóname por no valorarte y perdóname por haber tardado tanto tiempo en darme cuenta de lo mucho que te amo.

— Ben…

— No digas nada, quiero apreciar este momento antes de que me encierren en Incarcecon.

Julie esta atónita e asustada al escuchar eso — ¡¿Por qué?

— He consumido droga, he robado cosas de mi casa y he deshonrado a los Plomeros. Me merezco estar encerrado.

— Ben, eres un buen hombre, lo que hiciste no fue tu intención. — Julie intenta sacarle esa idea de la cabeza de Ben

— ¿Y como lo sabes?

— Porque te conozco.

En ese momento, en ese preciso momento, Ben y Julie se miran a los ojos y ambos se acercan más y más, casi están a punto de besarse, pero entonces aparece la Dra. Aguirre para hacerle una revisión a su paciente.

— Hola, Ben Tennyson. ¿Como te sientes… — Daniela se queda callada al ver que Julie y a Ben estan acostados juntos en la camilla —… Oigan chicos, para eso existen los moteles — dice eso, como broma, mientras que ella le inyecta a Ben otra medicina. Tanto Julie como Ben se ruborizan de vergüenza al escuchar eso.

— ¿Estoy bien, doctora? — Pregunta Ben, temiendo por la respuesta.

— Tal vez creas que estés "bien", Ben, pero tengo que decirte que estarás aquí 14 días para que te desintoxices del "Polvo Azul".

Ben se queda pensativo por unos segundos al oír eso y luego el sonríe — No hay problema, doctora, serán dos semanas que voy a aprovechar para descansar de la secundaria. — Ben con sus típicos chistes. Julie se alegra de escuchar eso, porque significa que Ben esta mucho mejor: en el alma y en su corazón.

Después, la doctora sale de la habitación, y se encuentra con Gwen y con Kevin; que esta muy bien, salvo que solo esta usando una silla de ruedas y usa unos vendajes por los huesos rotos que tiene en ambos brazos y piernas.

— ¿Como se encuentra, doctora Aguirre? — Pregunta Gwen

— Míralo por ti mismo, pero te recomiendo que esperes un rato, ellos quieren estar "solos" — dice eso la doctora, con una sonrisa picara. Luego, Daniela se retira del lugar para fumarse un cigarrillo.

Gwen efectúa un hechizo para que ella pueda ver a través de las paredes, y ve como Ben y Julie se están besando en los labios, como signo de reconciliación y de su verdadero amor.

— Awww, que tierno.

— ¿Que tierno?, ¿y que hay de mi?, ¡me duele todo el cuerpo por culpa de tu primo!

— ¿Donde te duele?, ¿aquí? — Gwen le da un beso en su frente.

— ¡También en la mejilla! — Kevin dice eso y Gwen le besa en la mejilla.

— Y aquí — Kevin se refiere a los labios, y Gwen le da un suave y dulce beso en los labios. — Ya estoy mucho mejor — Kevin dice eso, muy feliz, mientras que Gwen se lo lleva a su casa.

Entretanto, Julie Yamamoto hace lo que cualquier esposa de un soldado haria: Confortar y cuidar a su Ben.

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>.

Pasaron dos semanas (14 días) para que Ben se curara de su adición, y después, Ben Tennyson se esfuerza mucho para recuperar el respeto de la humanidad, ganarse la confianza de sus padres, obtener de vuelta su "honor de Plomero", y para darle amor y cariño a Julie. Ahora, Ben solo le falta a una persona en darle una disculpa… a si mismo.

— Listo, ya esta terminado — dice eso Ben, mientras que Gwen y Kevin instalan una placa de hierro en la cancha de Fútbol de Belwood (pudieron hacer eso, porque el dueño es un gran Fan de Ben), la misma cancha de Fútbol en donde Elena y Ben compartieron maravillosos momentos en su juventud —. Espero que no estés celosa por eso, Julie. — dice eso Ben, con tono de broma.

— No, Ben. Yo creo que esto es un bonito "regalo" para Elena. — Dice eso Julie, mientras ella le toma su mano.

Los cuatro jóvenes se quedan contemplando la placa; que tiene una bonita dedicatoria que dice:

"_A la memoria de Elena Validus. Una gran futbolista y una gran amiga._"

Y luego, Ben, Julie, Gwen y Kevin se van al negocio de Mr. Smoothy, para disfrutar de unas deliciosas malteadas y para disfrutar de la vida.

Mientras tanto, esta casi anocheciendo en el cementerio de Belwood, y antes de que el cuidador cerrara las puertas, llega un hombre viejo y corpulento con un extraño acento. Es Egor "el conserje", y que viene a darle unas flores a la tumba de su antiguo jefe y a su "loca hija", el cuidador le da unos minutos y Egor entra apresurado. Después, cuando Egor se despide de su jefe y se marcha de ahí, el cuidador cierra sus puertas, pero no se da cuenta de que de la nada aparece una mujer vestida de viuda y que desea entar al cementerio.

— Lo siento, señorita, pero el cementerio esta cerrado, vuelva mañana — el cuidador le dice eso a la mujer, pero ella no lo escucha y sigue caminando hacia la entrada —. ¡No me escucho, vuelva mañana!. — Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de que la mujer lo atacara. Después, la mujer entra sin problemas al cementerio y no hay rastros del pobre cuidador.

La mujer llega a la tumba de Victor Validus, pero en cuando mira la tumba de Elena Valdius, su corazon estalla de ira. La mujer llora de rabia y de frustración, al saber que ella perdió su vida, que ya no tiene futuro y que "el amor de su vida" la haya olvidado por esa "perra asiática". La mujer alza su cabeza al cielo y comienza a gritar — ¡Nosotras te vamos a matar, Julie!

Afuera del cementerio, muchas personas observan a una extraña nube azul salir disparada de ahí. Los testigos que vieron "esa nube" de cerca; opinan que es algo parecido a un "enjambre".

**El Fin**

* * *

><p><em>Este Fic esta dedicado a la memoria de<strong> Dwayne McDuffie<strong> (1962-2011). Un gran escritor de historietas, y un gran amigo en la "comunidad de Fans de Ben 10" y de Static Shock. _

**Notas del Autor**

* El personaje OC "**La Dra. Daniela Aguirre**" es la misma "**Daniela**" que aparece en mi Fic "**Ben 10: La conspiración**"

* El Sr. Vreedle jamas tuvo la mala intención de dañar al héroe, el realmente quería ayudar a Ben con su depresión.

* "El granero" esta basado en "El invernadero " (The Glasshouse) que apareció en la novela "**The Scales of Injustice**", de Doctor Who: Virgin Missing Adventures.

* La "Granja de Orson " (que menciona Kevin al oír "El Granero), es de la serie "**Garfierld y sus amigos**"

* Originalmente en esta historia aparecería el "misterioso Alíen azul" (que apareció en "**Basic Training**"), pero decidí cambiarlo por XLR8

**Referencias o alusiones a Ben 10**

* Esta historia esta basada en el episodio **"Absolute Power**", de Ultimate Alien. Solo que aquí, Ben es el "monstruo"

* Emily apareció (o aparecerá; segun la cronologia de este Fic) en "**It's Not Easy Being Gwen**"

* El "Polvo Azul" (o la Droga de Morgg) y el Sr. Vreedle salieron en "**...Nor Iron Bars a Cage**".

* El "Centro Comercial McDuffie" fue mencionado en "**Pet Project**", de Alien Force.

* YawaTacsip ( o como es llamado por sus habitantes: "Ledgerdomain") y Adwaita aparecieron en "**Where the Magic Happens**"

* La aparente muerte de Albedo fue vista en_ "**The Final Battle: Part 2**_", de Alien Force

* Sunny es la molesta prima de Gwen y apareció en "**Girl Trouble**"

* Eunice (o el Unitrix) los poderes que ella usa para salvar a Ben (los rayos verdes) esos poderes son del nuevo alíen, "Clockwork ", que fue solo visto en "**Ben 10,000 Returns**"


End file.
